


Bath

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Introspection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Shi Huang Di chiede ad un attendente di aiutarlo a lavarsi.
Relationships: Li Shuwen | Lancer/Quin Shi Huang | Ruler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Bath

La vasca era stata riempita alla perfezione. Non c'era distinzione tra il pavimento di pietra grigia e l'acqua calda, il cui vapore si sollevava delicatamente verso il soffitto a mosaico. Qualcuno aveva avuto la bella idea di poggiare piccoli fiori di loto sulla superficie, che ora vagavano leggeri sul filo dell'acqua.

Shi Huang Di poggiò la punta di un piede dentro la vasca, saggiandone la temperatura. Con passo leggero arrivò al centro, dove un incensiere spargeva il suo aroma purificante per la grande stanza.

"Mi avete chiamato, imperatore?"

  
Li Shuwen era un giovane maestro di arti marziali. Non aveva ben capito come fosse diventato uno Spirito Eroico, ma soprattutto come mai si trovasse alla corte dell'imperatore. Ma andava bene, in fin dei conti. Servire un imperatore o un altro capo di Stato, l'importante era che fosse il loro leader. E Shi ne era il più antico.

Il sovrano cinese sollevò l'indice, invitandolo ad avvicinarsi. Soffiò sulla carbonella, ravvivando il tizzone, e lentamente tornò sui suoi passi d'acqua, vicino alla sponda.

Li Shuwen rimase in silenzio, ad osservare quello strano corpo etereo ed androgino che l'imperatore si era costruito. Aveva sentito strane cose sul suo conto, ma non abbastanza da spaventarlo. In fin dei conti era lì, davanti ai suoi stessi occhi. Oltre a quella strana tendenza del galleggiare a pochi centimetri da terra. Aveva mai toccato il suolo, con quelle sacre palme?

"Sì, Lancer. Volevamo chiederti di assisterci durante il nostro bagno."

  
L'imperatore gli diede la schiena bianca, iniziando lentamente ad affondare nel liquido, in maniera lenta, controllata. Quando i capelli toccarono l'acqua si aprirono in cerchio, rimanendo a galla per pochi secondi prima di impregnarsi e affondare lentamente. Li Shuwen rimase in silenzio qualche secondo, prima di inginocchiarsi e tirarsi su le maniche.  
Non avrebbe detto di no al primo imperatore, anche se si stava effettivamente chiedendo dove fossero i veri attendenti del Ruler. Possibile che lì ci fosse solo lui? Dov'erano tutti gli altri devoti del popolo dai capelli neri? Nessuno. In quell'enorme sala dal profumo di sandalo e agar, c'erano solo lui e Shi Huang Di. Senza rispondere, Li immerse le mani nell'acqua, andando a recuperare i capelli bluastri. Li districò lentamente con le dita, in maniera da far arrivare l'acqua in ogni singolo ciuffo.

Lo scrosciare del liquido fu l'unico suono per molto tempo. Li continuò a svolgere il compito senza fermarsi, con la dedizione che lo aveva caratterizzato in vita. Quando trovò lo sguardo del sovrano fisso nel proprio, si bloccò, la spazzola in mano.

  
"Siamo grati del tuo aiuto, Li Shuwen. Devi essere stato un guerriero formidabile. È un peccato non aver vissuto la tua epoca. Siamo indubbiamente curiosi delle voci sul tuo conto."

Li Shuwen, forse, avrebbe fatto un sorriso. Ma gli occhi rossi dell'imperatore erano troppo simili a quelli di un serpente.  
"Ho combattuto molto. Ho cercato di servire il più possibile i miei leader, tuttto qui."  
Shi si girò su se stesso, appoggiandosi al bordo della vasca con le braccia sottili. Aveva le unghie lunghe e ben curate, notò l'altro. Forse, troppo lunghe.

"Non devi sminuirti. Sapere che dei grandi dragoni hanno calcato la nostra Cina anche negli anni a venire, ci riempie di gioia."

  
E con un gesto semplice, elegante, Shi Huang Di prese il mento dell'altro, avvicinandolo al proprio viso.  
Li si lasciò trascinare, arrivando vicino al volto elegante dell'imperatore. Era davvero senza difetti, di una bellezza artificiosa ma al tempo stesso così splendente.  
Shi lo controllò da vicino, le unghie lunghe che scorrevano lievi sulla pelle imperfetta di un uomo che lavora al sole e al vento.  
Quando le labbra si posarono sulle sue, Li Shuwen sentì una sensazione di sorpresa attanagliargli il ventre.

  
"Mio imperatore..."

  
Chiese con un sussurro, mentre il polpastrello dell'essere immortale gli si posò sulla bocca.

"Non c'è bisogno di questo. Lavateci. E se ti farà piacere, portaci nelle nostre stanze. Abbiamo bisogno di qualcuno come te che ci illustri questo mondo nuovo."

  
Li abbassò il capo, rispettosamente.

"Non sono nemmeno io avvezzo a quest'epoca, mio imperatore."

  
Shi Huang Di rise di gusto.

"Almeno hai vissuto questa linea nello scorso secolo. Non accetteremo ulteriori scuse, Li Shuwen."

  
Il suo tono era divertito, mentre si immergeva nuovamente nell'acqua, dandogli le spalle. Li si chiese se quel bacio fosse stato un sogno.

"Certamente."

  
Rispose solo, a bassa voce.  
Shi Huang Di era il suo nuovo leader, nonostante fosse tornato da un'epoca così remota. Si erano scritte cose orribili su di lui. Poteva fidarsi? Li Shuwen non lo sapeva. Ma se gli fosse rimasto vicino abbastanza a lungo, forse avrebbe potuto capirlo.  
Con finalmente un senso di pace che gli scorreva nel corpo, Lancer prese nuovamente a lavargli i capelli, con un lieve sorriso.


End file.
